


【青火】胜负论

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 他不想输。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, 青火 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【青火】胜负论

1

在帝光的时候，输和赢很重要。

青峰曾经拿这份重要的胜负当筹码和教练博弈过一个朋友的去留。那个时候“奇迹的世代”还没有崭露头角，胜负还是有悬念的，悬念代表比赛不能被一眼望穿。

后来他想那种不确定性是有趣的，所以在帝光还没有成为传奇的时候不确定的胜负也显得有趣。像沾上了篮筐将落未落的篮球，有可能从外侧滚落下来变成对手的先机，也有可能坠入篮筐变成一个平平无奇的得分。

那个时候他愿意为了让那个不确定性变得更确定加练到很晚，直到训练场墙上的挂钟被黑色浸没到看不清，窗外漏进来的橙黄色的夕阳换成冷白色的月光，寂静一片，只有篮球在地上弹跳的时候有空旷的回音。

2

说热爱其实青峰的感受不太深刻，他喜欢躲在天台上晒晒太阳，喜欢看漫画书或者小麻衣的写真集，喜欢拉面上的叉烧。这些喜欢都是可以放弃或者可以找到代替品的，没有太阳的时候可以换个地方打盹，没有书可以发呆，拉面不好吃可以去吃汉堡，但是篮球不行。

被篮球砸到头、打篮球伤到脚也不行。

因为回过神来的时候篮球已经是他生命雷打不动的一部分，而时间的线还在越拉越长；以所有别人意想不到的形式进球对他来说自然得像吃饭喝水，篮球重要到难以拿什么情感词汇来概括，就像没有人会傻到大声宣称自己热爱呼吸。

3

但后来帝光的教练定论重要的是胜利，之后赤司也妥协说胜利至上。胜利越来越理所当然，败者一无所有，胜者就是胜者而已，得到鲜花和掌声都太寻常。“奇迹的世代”被关进一个狭小的方盒，方盒的四面都是“胜利”，他的队友和他在这个方盒里四处碰壁。

胜利变成枯燥的铁则，青峰时而茫然地想，胜利固然是重要的，但最重要的难道不应该是篮球本身吗？然而他的想法并不重要，也没有任何一个人的想法是重要的。

重要的只是一直赢，只要可以赢下每一场比赛，不训练也可以，不配合队友也可以，只要他是最强的ACE，他可以拿到保障压倒性胜利的进球数，篮球对他的意义是怎样都无所谓。

4

然后不参加训练也是逃避，在比赛上选择放水也是逃避，迟到也是逃避，不再放水也是逃避。

篮球还是像呼吸一样重要和寻常。国中毕业之后他努力地消去帝光对他的影响，但是对一直胜利的麻木和一直拒绝训练的逃避心理都在提醒他，他仍然没有走出那个狭小的方盒。

5

青峰大辉的年纪离代表成年的第二十个年头还差三四年，其中一多半时间是胜负和篮球胡乱纠缠成的一条线。胜负的那一端每每扯着他向下沉，纯粹的篮球的那一端拉着他向上浮。

向上是天空，向下是海洋，他在天和海之间漂浮，每说一次“能打败我的只有我自己”，海水就浸没他。只有在和诚凛打比赛的时候这种浸没是失效的，因为诚凛永远不会因为无聊的原因丧失斗志。

这点一直没变；桃井因为在意黑子时不时会拉着他去看诚凛的比赛，无论是在场上还是在观众席里，他见到的往往都是又比上一次进步一些的、仍然不会在任何时候放弃的诚凛。

桃井在意的是黑子，他很在意——尤其在意——同是PF的火神大我。

火神有一种把那种热爱斩钉截铁定义下来的冲劲和傻劲，面对面打比赛的时候看得更清楚，对方眼睛里总是燃烧着不屈的斗志。那股斗志像是某种轻盈的气体，让他的胜负的那一端不再下沉，反而浮上天空，让他脱离海水的围困，然后听到自己左半边的心跳声震耳欲聋。

他想赢。他久违地、清晰地感知到胜利不是必须，而是想要。

6

最后一球压着哨声进篮筐的时候他放空地看了一圈四周，板子上诚凛和桐皇两个队名遥遥相望，显示的剩余时间是零，分数已经定格。

诚凛并不一定比桐皇强。或者把那个修饰词去掉，诚凛一开始并不比桐皇强。

但是桐皇输给了诚凛，一样是ZONE，他输给了火神大我。

他看见所有队友们不甘的表情，目光再转，看见观众们正在鼓掌，或许不只是为了诚凛，因为他隐约地听见一个瘦弱的男生破音大喊了一声“桐皇”；或许他们什么都不为，只是纯粹地为了这场精彩的比赛，失败的人也会得到鲜花和掌声。

原来输就是这种感觉吗？茫然得就像在梦里绊了一跤，然后醒来看见房间一片漆黑。

“没有结束！”他听到这样一句话，抬头看见火神的眼睛闪闪发光，“这才刚开始啊。下次再交手，我会奉陪到底的。”

下一次。这个词在他舌尖滚动了一圈，然后像一个严丝合缝的零件从嗓子眼落下拼到了他心脏的缺口里。还没有结束，胜负的较量可以有很多次，而他已经有了势均力敌的对手。

然后是普通的列队和互相致意，结束之后他逃也似的离开了比赛场馆。桃井找来的时候他躺在草坪上看月亮，月亮很大很圆，像个照烧汉堡。那个一直最想让他输上一场的女孩看上去却很难过，他枕在自己的手臂上问她明天有没有时间，能不能陪他去买双运动鞋。

失眠的时候他躺在床上想之前的比赛里的每一个投篮和每一次较量，想火神大我闪闪发光的眼睛，想两年前被夜色笼罩的训练场。窗帘没有拉上，他抬起手，看见月光落在指缝间。

能打败他的人不再只有他自己，他的篮球在离开帝光半年之后终于极其后知后觉地和“只能胜利”“只要胜利”解了绑，纯粹的胜负终于归还给篮球。

他想打球，这个往往平常得像吃饭喝水的念头从来没有这么强烈过。

第二天青峰准时参加了桐皇的日常训练，教练给所有人加练了自由对抗的一个小时。若松又伙同今吉处处刁难他的进球，打到最后加练时间早就远远超过，一队人在篮球场上耗得精疲力竭，不知道为什么樱井良忽然冒出了一句“对不起”，几个人笑得东倒西歪。

7

后来诚凛的比赛或者是桃井、或者是队友们拉他去看，等他反应过来的时候几乎一场没落地跟了下来，每一次他都在观众席里看到从前的搭档还有命定的对手。

从前的搭档逐渐不再只作为影子在赛场上活跃，而命定的对手则随着时间的推移锋芒更加盛大。甚至有一次青峰梦见帝光的跑训，他们单调地跑了很久很久，没人说话，也没有人能追得上来，他感到乏味无趣的时候突然有一阵脚步由远及近地响了起来，他回头看到一道红色的影子跟上了。

是火神，他长手长脚，又因为跑得晚一刻不停地追赶而显得气喘吁吁。但无论如何，他和“奇迹的世代”的距离越来越近了。

青峰清晨六点醒来的时候发现自己昨晚踹了被子。他坐起来，对着刚刚上班不久、表现还有些冷淡的朝阳笑了起来。

再后来他不再只看到那两个人，他还看到了鹰眼、无口、猫嘴、神射手、那个试图守护很多人的前辈，乃至板凳上的那些同样想拼想赢的选手，他看到了整个诚凛。

那个诚凛没有被挤压在傲慢和轻视的缝隙里面，全貌是一座强大而威严的堡垒。

8

Winter Cup的最后一场谁也没有约谁，但是无论对手队友全都到得整齐。紫原问他谁会赢，他心里明明不是打同一个位置的赤司和火神你来我往地打了一场，久久打不出一个分晓。洛山很强，诚凛也很强，他心里有一点不太好意思说出口的情感倾向，但情感倾向对判断那个分晓没有任何助益。

“就是因为想知道结果才来看的。”最后他简单地回答说。

在诚凛表现出体力不支而暂停次数已经用完的困境之下，黑子的朋友第一个站起来为他们打气。而那份情感倾向让他深吸了一口气，也站起来大喊：“你们不是都赢我们了吗，连洛山都赢不了的话看我怎么收拾你们！”

他想赢，但是冬季杯他已经止步在那里，于是就变成了他想看着诚凛赢，然后在火神说的“下一次”那里再和赢下过这场比赛的诚凛一较高下。

他注视着火神，火神也注视着他。他又看见了火神眼睛里那种不服输的斗志，那种闪闪发亮的东西。

然后出声的是零散坐在各处的奇迹，然后是全场都在呼喊“诚凛”。

诚凛是还没有倒下的诚凛，仍旧是那个永远不会因为什么无聊的原因就轻言放弃的诚凛。他看见诚凛被浸没在名叫胜负的海里面，每个人都还在努力调动自己重逾千钧得四肢去和对手对抗，火神还在执意地下潜到更深处去找那扇大门。

海底一片沉寂，他看见。青峰看见装着胜利至上的狭小方盒突然变得宽阔，四周一片漆黑，但是火神推开了那扇门。方盒沉重的盖子被打开，一丝光亮透了进来，然后那束光让咸涩的海水变得透明，直到那些浸没过许多东西的海水全部弥散在空气里。

大门轰然打开。

没有方盒，没有大门，一切都消失了。疲惫不堪的诚凛像装上了一节崭新的电池那样地动了起来，这场比赛还在继续。

诚凛，诚凛。青峰听到场馆各处都有人声嘶力竭地呼喊着，诚凛漂亮地反杀了，观众正为此欢呼。

他回过神来的时候场上火神正弓身去拦截洛山的持球，球服被汗水浸湿了一片。火神的动作比起预判更接近于直觉，他伸出手，像只夺食的老虎那样抢到了篮球。

直联式ZONE在诚凛全体队员身上体现出了极大的威力，那个堡垒屹立得近乎庄严。

原来如此。青峰看着那个曾经困住他、困住“奇迹的世代”的方盒，看着那个打开了盒子的火神，心想原来如此。

他告诉火神“ZONE的开关是为同伴而战的意志”，这话是完全正确的。正因为是正确的，所以他没能做到。原来错在这里，原来如此。

复杂的情绪淹没他，整个场馆只剩下篮球落地的声音。他在模糊的泪水里面看到火神，火神是一个发光的模糊影子。

9

冬季杯之后用火神激将他已经成为全世界共识，并且桐皇上下一致认可效果比烧小麻衣的写真还要立竿见影。

青峰一边咬牙切齿地过人、上篮，一边想如果是火神呢？他现在又做到了哪一步，下一次再打比赛，我可以赢他吗？

他有时失眠，有时做梦。做梦的时候总会梦见一个穿着10号球服的人和他打单对单打得势均力敌，梦做到一半他看见10上面写着诚凛，他一个激灵去端详自己对手的长相，原来对手是皱着眉在思考怎么封他球路的火神大我。

这种事情日想夜想，结果在冬天之后就是春季，他在窗外飘着樱花花瓣的汉堡店里和火神狭路相逢。对方端着堆满汉堡的托盘问不好意思，店里满座了，可以跟你拼个座位吗。

他没抬头的时候没发现是对方，说了一句“请坐”，直到对方大喇喇地拉开椅子坐下了两个人才像发现火星一样看到对方，然后像小行星对撞似的拌了一通嘴。

火神向他丢了一个汉堡然后开始专心吃东西，这人吃东西很认真但是速度很快，一口一口吃得脸颊略微鼓起来。青峰挪开了视线垂眼去看手里的汉堡，也咬了一大口。

才不是吃个汉堡也要争个快慢的幼稚鬼。

他从鼻腔里哼出一个微弱的气音。

10

“喂我说，下次有空出去打球吧。”

Fin.

2019/4/13

**Author's Note:**

> \+ FREE TALK +
> 
> 是给眠眠的生日礼物。  
> 一开始想写的梗其实最后没写上，摸来摸去没有找到安插那个小段落的平衡点，所以就放弃了（。）笔力有限，菜鸡选手在线丢人。
> 
> 真正写断断续续花了五六天，从眠生日的前一天开的文档，好难写，是我托大了，掉泪。Ps写到最后才知道官方有汉堡店抓马紧急改了一通，改了一下称呼和细节，其他就不管啦。同时bug和OOC统统归我。
> 
> 我认为的青＆火之间的很大一个转变（也是一个相当值得一提的特殊性）就是青峰的胜负欲从碰到火神之后变得很强烈，所以取巧抓了这一点过来写，希望这点可以被看到。想讲的东西很多，但是恐怕能力不足以表达出来T T
> 
> 晚了好几天才能正式祝眠十九岁快乐，这份你可能没那么想收的OOC礼包虽迟但到，谢谢你总是听我吐槽带我爬墙看我写的垃圾产出，非常爱你。


End file.
